lessons from grade school
by vapanalley
Summary: 26 letters in the English alphabet are just attempting to capture what /really/ goes on in Tsuna's world.


I overused hyphens and dashes and parenthesis and if you don't like run-on's then the back button is your friend. But I had fun writing this and it's Friday and all things may or may not be good in the universe. I had originally intended for this to be crackish and brilliant, but la-dee-da.The standard not-ownage.

* * *

><p><em>A is for Allegro…<em>

The speed of the music playing in Gokudera's head every time he sees unmarked land and knows it's going to be scarred and pockmarked by the time he leaves.

_B is for caBaret…_

And the unfortunate ways business can be conducted under the illusion of many dancing girls (courtesy of Mukuro).

_C is for Crack…_

The sound that Xanxus' jaw makes when Squalo dresses as the elegant and enchanting Cassandra for an evening out on some super dangerous mission.

_D is for MaDagascar…_

And the other islands that are currently under Varia jurisdiction.

_E is for saliEnt…_

And the not-so-obvious-obvious way that Tsuna's eyes follow Kyoko across the dance floor.

_F is for Furious…_

The one feeling that describes Lussuria the Monday his awesomely-special-uber-deep-conditioning shampoo runs out.

_G is for arGh…_

And other garbled syllables that slip from Gokudera's mouth when Yamamoto steals his first kiss.

_H is for Hell…_

Because there is no other place that Reborn could imagine going, and he can't wait for the reunion parties he's going to throw down under.

_I is for pIneapple…_

The fruit that Chrome just can't get enough of.

J is for Jester…

And the smile that blooms across Yamamoto's face even when something isn't funny.

_K is for slacK…_

To describe Ryohei's face when he is asleep, since he can't always be screaming his head off to the EXTREME.

_L for oLeander…_

Since deadly flowers are the only kinds Bianchi can grow in her house.

_M is for perMeate…_

Because both Haru and Kyoko have somehow wiggled themselves into an indispensible place in Tsuna's family with just their smiles and some blackmailing.

_N is for oh No…_

Two words that pop out from Tsuna's mouth less and less because he just can't afford to say them.

_O is for pOtatoe…_

And their mashed state at all the family dinners, because Lambo can't choke down any food without a healthy dose of his favorite carbohydrate (…or something).

_P is for Pejorative…_

The only way that Reborn is capable of behaving towards the Vongola Decimo (it's a default sort of thing).

_Q is for colloQuial…_

And the way Gokudera always picks up on accents, but the sweetest ones are always the ones that are the ones that remind him of home (a billion needles stabbing into his heart, and a few pins into his eyes for good measure).

_R is for Random…_

To describe the rumor that one time Chrome appeared in Hibari's private bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

_S is for exSanguination…_

The one way to death that Hibari simply will not go down because of.

_T is for Tomato…_

Which stains a few shades lighter than blood, and has a color that is five times easier to wash out.

_U is for Unmentionable…_

Because what happens behind the baseball diamond, and under the bleachers, and against walls in general _must not be spoken about._

_V is for Vendetta…_

And the way Lussuria never quite forgives Xanxus for shooting him, so he always cooks Xanxus' steaks to a little beyond well-done as his tiny, insignificant way of spiting his boss.

_W is for Wardrobe (malfunction)…_

Because getting out of a fight alive is already enough of a problem without having to worry about those pesky bullet holes and singed cloth on lanky frames that hold up the weight of the world already.

_X is for Ten…_

The number that hints at stability only double digits can bring.

_Y is for hYperbola…_

The only visual representation accurate enough to describe the physical relationship between Dino Cavallone and Hibari Kyouya turns out to be capable of being graphed as well (check those asymptotes).

_Z is the skiZah!..._

The stupid things teenage boys say in the streets, and the way Tsuna takes a careful glance and doesn't feel bad at all that he could never have a chance to say stupid things too (not really, but really?)


End file.
